¡Mi Dulce y Raro Amor! (Bubbline)
by Mely the Kawaii girl
Summary: Nueva cuenta reemplazo a MITZI1221/ Marceline y Bubblegum recién se acaban de conocer en el instituto. Marcy esta loca por la encantadora Bonnie y hará lo posible por probar sus dulces labios rosados que tanto la perturban. / Clasificación T y M algunas veces. Lemon incluido-*/


_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy MITZI1221, pero por cosas personales dejé esa cuenta y me creé está. Así que si leías alguna historia de susodicha autora. Ahora publicare aquí ahora en adelante. Para que sigan esta cuenta :D**_

 _ **En fin. Esta es otra historia que cree, por cierto, es 100% Bubbline :3 habrá lemon ewe.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste! A leer :D**_

* * *

"Mi dulce y raro amor"

 _Cap. 1.- "Conociéndonos"_

—¡Mierda! ¡Voy tarde!.—

Grito. Casi se salen mis globos oculares de sus cuencas. Las 8:10, definitivamente iba MUY tarde. Casi podía oír al profesor—con su áspera y grave voz— Sermoneandome. Las risas de los demás estudiantes...NO. Hoy es mi primer día como universitaria, no puedo llegar tarde y ser la burla de todos.

Corro lo mas rápido que me permiten mis piernas, en estos momentos me arrepiento de no haber echo pierna durante las vacaciones. Por la prisa que llevo apenas puedo darme el lujo de ver las instalaciones, era una lástima puesto que la universidad es enorme—La mas grande de la ciudad, de echo.— Tal vez pueda echar un vistazo en mi tiempo libre.

Al fin llego al pasillo principal, que tiene como 50 salones. No habia nadie, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. La única muestra de vida era el estruendoso ruido de mis botas militares golpeando el suelo echo de mosaicos blancos.

—¿Donde está?, ¿Donde está?...-Murmuro, en un intento por encontrar mi clase; los nervios me carcomen; diviso una puerta a lo lejos, pintada de un hermoso color blanco con una inscripción que decía " Clase de música" escrito en letras doradas; no lo pienso dos veces y le doy unos ligeros golpes, un hombre anciano de 50 años, con canas y muchas arrugas me abre la puerta, la expresion malhumorada en su rostro me hizo sudar.

.—Llega tarde señorita Abadeer.

.—Lo sé, lo lamento mucho. No lo volvere hacer, se lo prometo.-

.—Eso espero, entre y tome asiento.- Su voz carraspea un poco, debe ser por tantos años de maestro. Entro. Todos los asientos se encuentran vacios, me paseo por las ileras tratando de hayar un lugar.

.—¿Qué sucede? ¿no haya lugar?.- Me limito a negar con mi cabeza, el profesor suspira y apunta hacia un rincón del salón.

.— Hay uno junto a la señorita Bubblegum, ¡dese prisa y sientese!.-¿Bubblegum _? Que apellido tan raro, suena a una marca de chicles._ rio para mis adentros. Mientras camino hacia haya, no dejo de pensar en el apellido Bubblegum. _¿Qué clase de persona se apellida hací? ¡Oh Glob! Estoy ansiosa de conocer...la..._

Ahí estaba ella, Bubblegum, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Era bellísima, su piel, de un ligero blanco, casi rosa, tan suave, tan acariciable; Su cabello era lacio, largo y anaranjado, sostenido en una alta cola de caballo, digno de una princesa; Sus facciones eran simplemente perfectas: nariz pequeña y fina, ojos grandes y azules cristalinos, labios delgados y delineados, rojo intenso, cutis hermoso.

Si no hubiera sido por la vergüenza, me hubiera desmayado en ese momento. Lentamente me senté, con el mayor de los cuidados. Me sentí mal. _¿cómo una reina de belleza se podría fijar en mí? ¿La imperfección misma?_ ; Una voz irrumpe en mis pensamientos. Era dulce y amable. Volteo al lugar proveniente de aquella voz. Provenía de ella.

.— ¡Hola! Me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, ¿cúal es el tuyo?.- Su sonrisa me distrajo por un segundo.

.— M-Marceline, Marceline Abadeer. ¡Un gusto!.- Pongo una sonrisa muy cómica de oreja a oreja, ella suelta una risita; Eso hace que visiblemente me sonroje.

.— Eres muy divertida.- Señala sonriente

.— Bastante, sí.- Debo saber mas de ella, vamos, un tema de conversación...— Eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿cierto?.

.— Así es. Mis padres decidieron que ya era bastante madura para mantenerme sola.

.— ¿Tienes tu propio apartamento? ¡Genial! Mi padre dice que no me iré de su techo hasta los 24...Es muy sobreprotector, pero nah. Mientras me de mi mesada, puedo vivir con eso.- Vuelve a reírse.

.—¡Marceline! Tu y yo nos llevaremos MUY bien.- No puedo evitar ruborizarme ante tal comentario.

.—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso?

.—Tu y yo seremos grandes compañeras...

.—Eso...¿espero?

.—¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres que seamos algo más?

.— Amm...

.— Cómo...¿novias?

.— ¡¿Q-QUE?!

.— Jaja. ¡Estoy bromeando!

.— ¡B-BONNIBEL! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!...

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí amiguitos! Espero les haya gustado . recuerden que aquí subiré mis fanfics.**_

 _ **¡Subiré el prox. Capitulo Mañana!. Nos leemos luego shavos. Bye-Bye :***_


End file.
